Un año en Hogwarts
by RadiantMythra
Summary: [GRUVIA AU] En la época del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Juvia Lockser es una de las estudiantes de Beauxbatons elegidas para ir a Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería. Ahí conocerá a Gray Fullbuster, un Gryffindor que robó su corazón desde el primer momento que cruzaron miradas. Con la Copa de los Tres Magos de por medio, solo tendrán un año para conocerse. ¿Qué ocurrirá?
1. CAPITULO 1 - ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

**CAPÍTULO 1** \- ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

* * *

Juvia podía ver en el reflejo de la ventana su rostro, denotando tal inexpresividad que ni siquiera ella podia deducir cuál era su estado de ánimo actual.

...o tal vez si podía: estaba aburrida.

Aun por muy pocos que fueran, los repentinos movimientos del carruaje le impedían continuar con sus manualidades, leer dentro del carruaje le mareaba y tampoco tenía a alguien con quien conversar. Sólo podía esperar.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que nunca vió llegar a su dormitorio a la única persona con la cual se llevaba relativamente bien, quien le dio ligeros golpes en la cabeza para que pudiera salir de su trance.

—¿Gajeel?

—Madame Ooba dice que ya estamos por llegar, que estés lista.

Juvia soltó un suspiro. —Entendido.

Al ver el poco entusiasmo de su amiga, Gajeel optó por empezar a revolver la azul cabellera de la chica, claramente molestándose por el acto, sin poder quitárselo de encima, para después colocarle erróneamente el gorro que era parte del uniforme.

—¡Gajeel! ¿Qué demonios?— le replicó quitándose el gorro.

—Anímate, no quiero que las otras escuelas vean que los estudiantes de Beauxbatons tienen esa cara de muerto viviente.

—Ah, ¡cierra la boca!— gritó, ahora en un tono más en broma que molesta. Gajeel podía levantarle el ánimo a su manera.

—Gee-hee. Suerte en la presentación, nunca sabrás quien estará mirándote.

Después de decir eso, salió de la habitación dejando a Juvia con la palabra en la boca.

¿Quien estaría mirándola? Ella era bastante pálida, pelo azul opaco y una cara nada fuera de lo normal; no tenía atributos que le hicieran destacar.

O tal vez si, ya que por algo fue elegida a asistir todo un año escolar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, gracias a que era una muy buena duelista (casi tanto como Gajeel), destacaba en Pociones y era buena estudiante en general, inclusive podría aplicar a ser aurora cuando el tiempo llegase. ¿Pero porqué tenía que viajar? Por el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos que se celebraba cada 5 años. Maldijo que el anterior hubiera tomado lugar en su escuela, y no en este donde tenía la edad suficiente para participar y por ende, tener que viajar desde Francia hasta Escocia.

Si era sincera, ella no tenía la intención de participar. No buscaba la gloria, y tampoco necesitaba el dinero que ofrecían al ganador, sin embargo estaba obligada a ir. En simples palabras, no tenía ganas.

Por la ventana, observaba desde lejos la figura de un castillo. Ya estaban por llegar.

Tomó rápidamente su cepillo para arreglar el pelo que Gajeel le había despeinado, para después colocarse correctamente el gorro color azul claro, y sacudir su saco para que no se viera ninguna arruga; después de todo, estaba en pie la amenaza de Madame Ooba de hacer girar 100 veces a todas las chicas, incluyéndola, que harían el espectáculo de introducción de Beauxbatons.

De todos modos no había nada de que temer, ya que dicho baile lo habían ensayado un mes entero, y podía saber los tiempos al derecho y al revés.

Dejó ordenada su habitación, para después cerrarla con llave para ir a la entrada donde estarían todos los estudiantes, esperando el aterrizaje del carruaje. Estaba impresionada de que por fuera se viera un carruaje tan minúsculo, y que por dentro pareciera un hermoso palacio, tan bello como su escuela, aunque no tuvieran por desgracia las estatuas de hielo que nunca se derretían, ni las fuentes, ni los jardines.

Una vez en la entrada, una pequeña ave de pergamino aterrizó en su hombro, la cual desdobló para encontrar dentro un dibujo bastante mal hecho de Gajeel, diciendo "Suerte".

Juvia esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Trataría de no defraudarlo y hacer una expresión menos muerta.

* * *

Respiró hondo y preparó una sonrisa desde antes de que entraran al gran comedor.

Recordando las palabras de Gajeel, como las de Madame Ooba: "La elegancia de Beauxbatons lo es todo, niñas. Tienen que hacer que esos niños hormonales de Hogwarts las deseen, pero que sepan que ustedes serán inalcanzables, que son de otro nivel". Omitiendo claro, otra vez la amenaza de las vueltas para que sonara más bonito en su cabeza.

Escuchaba desde dentro del comedor, pequeñas palabras casi audibles, probablemente del director de Hogwarts quien se encontraba dando el discurso de apertura.

Lo único que si escuchó claramente y que encendió su nerviosismo, fueron las palabras que anunciarían su escuela.

—¡Ahora démosle la bienvenida a la Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons! ¡Y a su directora, Madame Ooba!

Las puertas del Gran Comedor empezaban a abrirse lentamente, con un sin fin de miradas de alumnos de Hogwarts, esperando.

Una vez que dichas puertas permitieran el espacio suficiente para que pudieran pasar, Madame Ooba no necesitó darles la señal para que las chicas que estaban hasta adelante de la formación, empezaran a adentrarse al pasillo principal entre las dos mesas.

Juvia era de las últimas en la formación. Empezó a avanzar, mirando hacia el frente, confiada, y cuando llegó el momento de detenerse, volteó a ver a su derecha a quien fuere que estuviera ahí, haciendo un ademán con la mano, emitiendo un suspiro para luego mirarle directamente a los ojos. Como esperaba, aquel hombre estaba perplejo, sin palabra, cosa que hizo que Juvia riera por dentro, pues ella no era una persona que coqueteara ni se dejara desear, sin embargo hacerlo por lo menos una vez en su vida parecía divertido.

Una vez acabó con el "coqueteo", volvió a mirar al frente con perfecta sincronía con la de sus compañeras, y siguió caminando.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron, y volvió a hacer el mismo ademán, siendo esta vez una chica con quien hizo contacto; era pelirroja, con un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. No importaba.

Siguió su rutina. Ya estaban por terminar, y solo quedaba otra secuencia más.

Inhaló, y dejó escapar su último falso suspiro.

Pero aquel si que había sido un suspiro de verdad.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, pero esos breves momentos eran suficientes para que tantas cosas ocurrieran en ella; con el breve contacto visual que tuvieron ambos, Juvia no pudo evitar sentir la cara roja, abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta, sorprendida, tratando de bastarse lo más que pudiera del contacto que tenía con aquel chico; un pelo negro muy alborotado que le parecía hermoso, facciones que a ojos de Juvia eran más que perfectas, y ojos grisáceos que nunca le era suficiente perderse en ellos, y quería más. Quería más de él.

La presión de tener que continuar con la presentación, le obligó a apartar la vista del pelinegro.

Terminó tal y como habían ensayado, y los aplausos comenzaron a resonar, mientras todas hacían una reverencia, para después acomodarse a un lado para que la siguiente escuela pudiera entrar.

Una vez Juvia se compuso, quizo buscar con la mirada a aquel joven que le había robado el aliento.

Y ahí estaba, sentado, prestando atención a las palabras del director, sin embargo podía jurar que también desviaba la vista hacia las estudiantes de Beauxbatons. A ella.

Pensar en que él había sentido exactamente lo mismo que ella, hacía que otra vez sintiera la cara roja y su corazón no detuviera aquel rápido ritmo. Imaginar que en unas horas la trataría de buscar, le preguntaría su nombre y ella el suyo...

—¡Recibamos ahora, desde Escandinavia, a nuestros amigos de Instituto Durmstrang!

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que Juvia dejara de soñar despierta, y fijara su atención a los chicos que empezaban a adentrarse al salón.

Su presentación daba una clara impresión de fuerza, todo lo contrario de la suya, que era más elegante y tranquila.

Los bastones que llevaban, soltaban chispas cada vez que pegaban contra el piso, cada cierto tiempo donde avanzaban.

Lo más impresionante fue el final, donde un chico de pelos rosados empezó a sacar fuego de su varita, formando el escudo de su escuela.

Los aplausos volvieron a resonar por la sala, incluyendo a Juvia, quien nuevamente volvía a prestar su atención de manera discreta hacia el chico de pelos alborotados.

Antes de partir, había leído por mera curiosidad un poco de Hogwarts, dándose cuenta de que ahí dividían a los alumnos por cuatro casas: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Gryffindor, cada una con un característico color. Es por eso que Juvia al observar su uniforme, dedució que se trataba de un Gryffinfor. Tomaría muy en cuenta eso.

Escuchaba al director Makarov hablar, seguramente sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos, donde probablemente la mayoría tenía especial euforia a participar. Sin embargo ella no tenía interés, por lo tanto decidió no escuchar y centrarse más en sus propios pensamientos, pues después de esa explosión de sentimientos que repentinamente despertaron en ella, ahora estaba confundida.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Porque su corazón palpitaba tanto cuando lo veía, si ni siquiera sabía su nombre? No sabía nada de él, y aún así, se sentía de esa manera.

Era un completo extraño, pero tenía la sensación de que podría estar con él durante horas y nunca cansarse. Podía sentir mariposas en su estómago cuando recordaba, todavía fresca, la memoria cuando entró en contacto con esa mirada tan penetrante, tan perfecta.

Unos chasquidos le hicieron salir de su transe. Era Gajeel.

—Hey, nos dijeron que nos sentáramos en la mesa de los Ravenclaw para empezar a cenar.

Juvia solo pudo asentir débilmente y seguirlo hacia la mesa, que para su fortuna quedaba al lado de la de los Gryffindor.

—Creo que ya se ha dicho todo lo necesario, al menos por ahora, así que buen provecho— dijo el director de Hogwarts, Makarov, quien elevó las manos y con dos palmadas, comida empezó a emerger de los platos que habían en el centro.

Para sorpresa de Juvia, la sección donde se sentaban, tenía comida que normalmente se servía en Beauxbatons, identificando Quiché de pollo, ensalada Lyonnaise o postres como Mousse de chocolate, Creme brûlée, entre otros.

Gajeel no esperó ni un momento para empezar a llevar a su plato tanta comida que pareciera que no podría acabársela, eso a ojos de gente que no lo conociera. Pero Juvia sabía muy bien que incluso eso era poco.

Ella por su cuenta no tenía mucha hambre, tomando simplemente un poco de Mousse y comérselo a pequeñas cucharadas.

—Oye, ¿que es eso de ahí?— escuchó a una chica de pelo corto, azul, preguntarle animada a Gajeel.

El dejó de masticar. —Es ratatouille.

—¡Vaya! ¿Crees que puedes pasarme un poco?

—Consíguelo tu.

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Qué malo!

Juvia tenía que intervenir. No solo porque sabía los extremos a los que podía llegar Gajeel, sino porque también tenía, extrañamente, el deber de calmar las aguas cuando sentía que la actitud de su amigo podía provocar un conflicto.

—Gajeel, recuerda que por poco no te dejan venir por tu conducta— le susurró lo más amablemente posible, para acto después tomar el plato y levantarse un poco para ofrecérselo a la chica.

—¡Muchas gracias!— dijo tomando un poco del plato. —Soy Levy McGarden.

—Yo soy Juvia Lockser, y él es mi amigo Gajeel Redfox— le presentó, pues parecía que el estaba más entretenido en su comida que entablar relaciones.

—Díganme, ¿cómo es allá? Leí que tenían unos hermosos jardines.

Juvia no era una persona que hablara demasiado, o que tuviera mucho de que hablar, sin embargo si se trataba de su escuela, que portaba su escudo con orgullo, si que podía hablar. Y le parecía también la mejor opción, pues no sabía que hubiera pasado si dejaba a la vista de su amigo Gajeel, su creciente interés por el chico de Gryffindor.

Todos empezaban a salir del Gran Comedor, rumbo a sus dormitorios, y Juvia entristeció al no poder ubicar al Gryffindor entre tanta multitud.

Juvia y Gajeel se despidieron de Levy, quien se ofreció con mucho gusto a enseñarles el castillo y resolverles cualquier duda que tuvieran.

Rumbo al carruaje, Gajeel soltó su típico Gee-hee que para Juvia suponía un peligro inminente.

—¿Y quién es?

Su cara empezaba a tornarse roja. Odiaba ser tan pálida, pues gracias a eso era más evidente su rubor.

—J-Juvia no sabe de qué estás hablando...

—Oh vamos, está mas roja que un tomate.

Así pues, también odió sonrojarse tan fácilmente.

No dijo nada.

—Es de Gryffinfor, ¿no? Vi desde atrás lo roja que te pusiste cuando lo viste frente a frente en la presentación.

—N-no...— intentó negarlo, pero Gajeel no le dejó continuar.

—y después cuando estaba hablando el Profesor Makarov... no dejabas de verlo ni un segundo. Lo comías con la mirada.

La sangre le hervía, y si Gajeel le dijo que estaba tan roja como un tomate, ahora no sabía que tonalidad carmesí había adquirido.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó escapar un "¡Ya detente, Gajeel!" agudo, con lo que el mencionado solo pudo carcajear ante su reacción.

Entraron uno por uno al carruaje, ubicado en uno de los patios del colegio, bastante cerca del Gran Comedor.

Ambos estaban por irse a sus respectivos dormitorios cuando Gajeel la detuvo, otra vez con esa sonrisa burlona que daba mal augurio, diciendo.

—Entonces, ¿te gustó?

Juvia no volvió a decir nada. Trato de no explotar en vapor pero fue imposible, y el cometido de Gajeel de molestarla se había cumplido. Se dirigió al pasillo de dormitorios de hombres, escuchando a la distancia sus carcajadas, mientras que ella, avergonzada, se dirigía al suyo.

Casi no pudo dormir, pues aunque fuera solo para molestarla y no esperaba respuesta alguna, aquella pregunta alborotaba sus pensamientos.

No podía decir con exactitud si le gustaba, apenas le vió unos minutos, ni siquiera había hablado con el, no sabía como sonaba la voz que salía de esos perfectos labios y...

—¡No!— gritó tapándose la cara con su almohada. No quería que su imaginación echara a volar, porque quería dormir.

Pero cuando lo intentaba, esa pregunta volvía a aparecer.

¿Le gustaba?

No sabía su nombre, no sabía como era; de casualidad si era una persona mezquina, aunque no podría serlo pues si no estaría en Slytherin, ¿no? O si de casualidad era amable, o distraído, callado... la curiosidad la carcomía.

¿Quien era él?

¿Le gustaba?

Después de pensarlo por todavía más horas, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro entre la almohada.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y no la sonrisa que siempre sabía hacer cuando tenía que hacerla, una sonrisa tan falsa como el hecho de que aquel chico que apenas y tuvo contacto hace unas horas, no le gustaba. Era una sonrisa genuina, de lado a lado.

Si le gustaba, y mucho.

Debía averiguar quién era.

* * *

 **No tengo ni idea si alguien vaya a leer esto pero bueno, al menos lo intenté jaja**

 **Una vez leí un fanfic en ingles gruvia que era sobre este AU de harry potter, especialmente del torneo de los tres magos, pero era nada mas que un one-shot muy cortito y me dejó con ganas de más XD Así que quize escribir sobre este AU por mi cuenta, mucho más extenso.**

 **Decidí publicar esto aquí también, en porque donde originalmente iba a publicar esta historia era en Wattpad, que de hecho ahí también está la historia, pero he tenido un sin fin de problemas ahí concluyendo con que cualquier historia que intente publicar no aparece en el filtro de búsqueda, no se porqué T_T (osea que nadie puede encontrar mi historia si no es por medio de mi perfil, bravo Wattpad :D)**

 **Como sea, si alguien leyó esto, le agradezco infinitamente que se haya tomado el tiempo y que espero le haya gustado. Nos leemos en el** **siguiente capítulo n_n**

 **Hasta luego!**


	2. CAPITULO 2 - ¿Quién eres?

**CAPÍTULO 2** \- ¿Quién eres?

* * *

No paraba de bostezar.

Estuvo tanto tiempo despierta la noche anterior, para acabar con una conclusión tan simple como: si, me gusta ese chico el cual vi apenas ayer, y quiero saber quién es.

Pensar otra vez en eso hacia que se le encendieran las mejillas. Se pegó ligeramente la cara para poder calmarse. No quería que Gajeel recordara lo de la anterior noche y continuara fastidiando.

Sin embargo, lo único bueno que podía ver en su cansancio, es que serviría como buena excusa si se le veía tan apagada. Porque aunque lo estuviera, el problema era que desde donde podía ver, no había señal de él.

Sirvió un poco de jugo, sin emoción alguna, y dio pequeños sorbos mientras observaba a Gajeel y Levy conversar, o más solamente ella, ya que Gajeel solo escuchaba mientras desayunaba.

—¿Y van a poner su papel en el Cáliz?— preguntó la peliazul.

—¡Por supuesto que si!— respondió Gajeel inmediatamente.

—¿Y tú Juvia?

Pensando un poco en la pregunta, terminó respondiendo un poco presionada, ya que sabía muy bien que los alumnos que eran elegidos para viajar a la cede del torneo, tenían que ser los mejores candidatos para participar en este, y sin embargo... Juvia no estaba interesada, y debía ser sincera.

—Juvia no está interesada en poner su nombre... en el cáliz de fuego.

Gajeel le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿para que viniste huh?

—Juvia no vino porque quisiera, Juvia vino porque fue obligada por Madame Ooba.

—Y también te va a obligar a que pongas tu nombre en el cáliz.

—Madame Ooba no puede fijarse si pones el nombre o no en el Cáliz, así que Juvia está tranquila.

—¿Así que tienes miedo del torneo?— le cuestionó Gajeel, con la intención de molestarla.

—No le hagas caso, Juvia, —le dijo Levy. —Yo si tengo miedo de participar, ya han habido casos en anteriores torneos donde los campeones han quedado gravemente heridos, ...o muertos.

—Claro que vas a tener miedo, una enana como tú no podría ni con la primera prueba— le replicó Gajeel.

Levy lo único que pudo hacer fue hacer una adorable mueca de enojo, mientras mordía su pan tostado.

—Si acabas elegido en el torneo Gajeel, ni creas que te voy a ayudar a resolver cualquier acertijos, y no sólo porque seas del equipo enemigo.

—¿Huh? ¿Que insinúas?

—Que eres un cabeza hueca.

—¿Y tú que vas a saber de mi? Si eres tan lista, Ravenclaw, deberías saber que los que estamos aquí es porque destacamos en todo.

—Sí, como digas...

Juvia soltó una pequeña risa al ver como Gajeel y Levy empezaban a discutir; estaban llevándose muy bien, ...o eso parecía.

De no ser porque el prefecto de Ravenclaw llegó en el momento justo, Gajeel hubiera tirado el desayuno a la cara de Levy. Este mismo se intentó componer lo mejor que pudiera, viéndose más sospechoso que normal, sin embargo al prefecto parecía no importarle.

Sus palabras iban dirigidas a los de Beauxbatons.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Lyon Bastia, y soy el prefecto de la casa Ravenclaw. Espero que hayan desayunado bien, porque seré el encargado de llevarlos por el castillo, al menos hasta que se acostumbren.

Juvia podía sentir la mirada de aquel chico de pelo blanco caer sobre ella, más que en la de los demás estudiantes.

—En unos 10 minutos tienen clase de Transformaciones. Por favor, acaben con sus alimentos para que podamos ir a la aula.

Juvia suspiró. No estaba segura si podía prestar atención con el cansancio que tenía, y la inquietud de no saber dónde se encontraba él.

* * *

Fue toda una sorpresa que el mismo director Makarov fuera quien impartiera la clase.

Bueno, tenía sentido, ya que supuestamente el director sabía el temario que llevaba su escuela, como también la de Durmstrang, con quien alternaban las horas escolares.

—Hechizos no verbales— empezó a decir Makarov. —Es muy importante que aprendan a dominarlos, porque...

Juvia dejó de prestarle atención cuando empezaba a observar sus alrededores; la habitación era relativamente pequeña, ya que no eran muchos los alumnos de Beauxbatons. Estaba compartiendo pupitre con Gajeel, quién, después de los comentarios que dijo Levy hacia el, parecía estar más centrado en la clase. Si, cuando iban por el castillo hacia el aula, le escuchaba decir por lo bajo cosas como "ya verá..." "¿quien cree que soy esa enana?" "demonios".

Eso le dio las puertas abiertas para pensar en sus propios asuntos, sin estar preocupándose de que Gajeel tratara de molestarla durante clase sobre aquel asunto.

Empezó a pensar en el, en su negra cabellera, sus ojos, su cara... ¿dónde podría estar? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Que clase podría estar tomando en esos momentos?

Quería saber tanto, pero apenas y sabía como se veía. Tendría que buscarlo aunque fuera hasta el rincón más escondido del castillo. No tenía miedo de perderse si eso significaba encontrarlo.

...o tal vez si tenía un poco de miedo perderse.

Las clase continuó, con Juvia pensando todavía más en su amado.

Su peor temor se hizo realidad. Estaba perdida.

Se paseaba por pasillos con cuadros que hablaban, que no hacían nada más que perderla más.

Agradeció al menos, que su sexto año tuviera tantas horas libres que podría usar para buscar. Al principio parecía una tarea tan fácil, sin embargo ahora incluso pensaba en rendirse.

No supo cómo, pero ahora estaba bajando unas escaleras en forma de caracol después de revisar el aula de adivinación. No parecía encontrarlo. Su atención estaba especialmente fija en alumnos con colores rojo y amarillo, pero no era suficiente para dar con el. Quizá ella esté aquí, y él esté justo al otro extremo del castillo, y cuando ella llegue ahí, el estará justo donde ella ya estuvo. Era frustrante pensar en eso, así que quizo aferrarse al pensamiento de que lo encontraría pronto.

Y cuando lo hiciera, ¿qué más?

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué haría? Su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido, tratando de imaginarse en esa situación. Tal vez le diría su nombre, pediría el suyo... ¿y qué más? Estaba en blanco, y su cabeza empezaba a acobardarse. No. No debía dejar ir esa oportunidad, porque existía la posibilidad de no verlo nunca más después de que transcurriera su año en Hogwarts.

Una mano tocó su hombro, y ella volteó a encarar al hombre que la saludaba con una sonrisa. Era Lyon Bastia.

—Hola, Juvia.

Parecía saberse ya su nombre; o tenía muy buena memoria, o... pensar en la otra opción le daba escalofríos.

—Hola, Lyon— le saludo cordialmente.

—Es muy probable que estés perdida, ¿no?

Supuso que hizo la pregunta para no ser tan directo.

—S-si... Juvia está perdida...

—¿A dónde querías ir? Puedo llevarte sin problemas.

Juvia no pudo responder, porque no tenía un lugar a donde ir, sino que tenía que buscar a alguien.

—El baño...— mintió.

—Claro, sígueme.

Dicho eso, tomó su mano firmemente y empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

Se sentía un poco incómoda con el repentino contacto, ya que apenas y lo conocía. Pero imaginarse que él fuera quien tomará firmemente su mano...

Que grave error estar fantaseando en ese momento. Inconscientemente había apretado un poco el agarre de Lyon, quien la volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

—No tengas miedo, ya verás que te acostumbrarás al castillo en poco tiempo; verás, cuando estaba en primer año...

Dejó de escucharlo. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus historias, y no era por ser una maleducada, sino por otro asunto que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un momento.

En una ráfaga de tiempo, como aquella vez, contempló pasar al lado de ella aquella alborotada cabellera negra que la traía loca.

Volteó al instante a ver cómo comenzaba a subir las escaleras en forma de caracol, y sintió una enorme urgencia de seguirlo. Sentía como si dejaba de seguirlo con la vista, podría perderlo para siempre.

Soltó al instante la mano de Lyon, y este la miro confundido.

—¿No querías dirigirte al baño?— le preguntó.

—Juvia olvidó algo arriba, ya le preguntaré a alguien más. ¡Gracias de todos modos!— gritó lo ultimo para salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, dejando a un confundido Lyon, quien aunque hubiera querido seguirla, divisó a unos Slytherin de primer año peleándose.

A Juvia le daban temor esas escaleras, por no poseer barandal conjunto a un letrero que indicaba "Bajo reparación, tenga sumo cuidado al subir/bajar", sin embargo ese miedo se disipó cuando tenía fresca en la mente el hecho de que por fin podría conocer al hombre que atormentaba sus pensamientos. Estaba tan cerca, y eso la motivaba para correr todavía más por los escalones, e ignorar toda advertencia. Tenía suerte de que no estuvieran tan llenos de gente, dándole paso a acelerar más.

Podía verlo ya a tan sólo pocos escalones, una sonrisa empezaba a surgir naturalmente.

—¡O-oye, espe-!

Estaba tan centrada en él, que no había visto a unos niños que se encontraban bajando las escaleras a la misma velocidad que ella, chocando a su costado, haciendo que Juvia perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera por caer de las escaleras.

El tiempo se detuvo. ¿Hasta aquí llegó? Tan cerca, ¿pero su ansiado encuentro acabaría antes de empezar? Se preguntó qué pensaría él al verla caer hacia el fondo.

Quizo gritar, pero la voz no le salía.

Estaba a punto de caer de la escalera cuando una mano la agarró firmemente y la empujó hacia dentro, chocando cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien que no sabía de quien se trataba, quien la agarraba firmemente de los brazos, recostados ambos contra la pared. Fijó su mirada hacia arriba para ver el rostro de quien le hubiera salvado, comenzando a sentir la cara hervirle al ver de quien se trataba.

Si antes, en su primer encuentro, le pareció relativamente cerca su contacto, esto era DEMASIADO.

Todavía producto del miedo, estaba aferrada con fuerza a la camisa del muchacho, y su respiración seguía alterada, en una mezcla de su nerviosismo por estar con el, y por lo que había sucedido antes.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿estás bien?

Su voz sonaba tan bien a oídos de Juvia. Y ver su cara, aunque un poco preocupada, calmada, le inspiraba el mismo sentimiento.

Quizo responder, pero nada podía salir de su boca sino después de unos minutos.

—S-si... J-juvia está... muy agradecida por haberla salvado.

El esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que se encontraba bien. Empezó a levantarse, ayudándola a ella a también hacerlo, viendo que sus piernas todavía temblaban.

—Te ayudaré a bajar.

Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba en conflicto pues no sabía si el hecho de que su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, era por su deseo de estar más tiempo en contacto con él, o porque ahora estaba aterrada de esas escaleras y ahora no se veía capaz de soltarlo por temor a volver a caerse. Podría ser una mezcla de las dos.

Empezándose a calmar, cuando veía cada vez más cerca el piso, sentía la necesidad de que debía disfrutar más la pequeña oportunidad que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Se aferró más a su brazo, y se sonrojó al notar que dicho brazo se sentía fuerte, firme. ¿Como se vería...?

¡Basta! No podía estar teniendo esos pensamientos justo enfrente de él.

Una vez tocó el suelo firme, el mismo se desató del agarre de Juvia.

—Ya está. Intenta ser más cuidadosa a la próxima. Adiós.

Veía como volvía a subir las escaleras, y Juvia, todavía en ese extraño trance en el que estaba, reaccionó a tiempo.

—¡E-espera!

Vio cómo se volteaba, mirándola fijamente, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Gray. Gray Fullbuster. ¿Tú te llamas Juvia, no?

Escucharle decir su nombre le hizo hacer una amplia sonrisa, inconscientemente. Y también le hizo sentirse un poco avergonzada por su costumbre de hablar sobre ella misma en tercera persona.

—Juvia Lockser. Un gusto conocerte, Gray.

Le respondió la sonrisa, y se despidió con la mano, siguiendo su camino por las escaleras.

Ella por su parte, continuó ahí unos minutos, pensando, hasta que Levy la encontró y se dispuso a ayudarla a llegar al Gran Comedor, disculpándose de antemano por no enseñarle el castillo entero, ya que tenía clase de Pociones.

En su caminata, su nombre seguía revoloteando en su cabeza.

Gray...

Gray Fullbuster.

No olvidaría ese nombre aunque le lanzaran un Obliviate.

* * *

 **Curioso que, en mi memoria, creía que las escaleras que daban al salón de Adivinación no tenían barandal, pero cuando busqué una imagen, resultó que si tenían así que tuve que buscar una manera de arreglar lo que ya había escrito. ...un poco cutre la verdad, pero bueno.**


	3. CAPITULO 3 - Un favor

**CAPÍTULO 3** \- Un favor

* * *

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Tan brutos son los alumnos de Durmstrang? ¡Se llevó mi sándwich sin preguntarlo!

—...ajá.

—¿Y sabes qué hizo después? ¡Solamente sonrió!

—¿y qué más?

—Bueno, me dió las gracias pero... ¡eso no justifica el hecho de que se llevó mi almuerzo! ¡MI-O! Me dan tantas ganas de arrancarle esos pelos rosados que...

—mhm...

—Gray, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Que un desconocido de Durmstrang se robó tu sándwich, y solo te dio las gracias. ¿Hay algo mal en eso, Lucy?

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, cenando, después de unas arduas clases que hicieron que Gray empezara a entender porqué tenían tantas horas libres. Lucy, una rubia con ojos castaños, Gryffindor, compartía el mismo sentimiento de su amigo.

—¿Que qué hay de malo en eso? ¡Que yo no quería darle ese sándwich!

Gray estuvo a punto de reírse cuando vio detrás de Lucy al chico de pelo rosado del que probablemente estaba hablando.

Este se sentó justo al lado de ella, y le quitó una uva que tenía en la mano, comiéndosela.

—¿Así que te llamas Lucy?— sonrió, ignorando el claro enojo de la rubia. —Yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel, ¡mucho gusto!

—Mucho gusto, Natsu— dijo, sonriendo falsamente. —Ahora, no se si te importaría... ¡¿dejar de robarme mi comida?!

Él rió, importándole poco su enojo.

—Cálmate Lucy. Solo hago eso con la gente que me cae bien. —Dicho eso, Natsu se levantó de la mesa y se despidió, para irse a la mesa de los Slytherin, donde estaban asignados los de Durmstrang.

Cuando se fue el pelirosado, Gray empezó a reírse a carcajadas. No lo pudo evitar.

—¿¡Y a ti que te pasa!? ¡No es gracioso!

—Como digas, como digas.

—¿Qué es gracioso?— dijo una tercera voz, sentándose al lado de Lucy.

—Hola Erza.

—Yo, Erza.

La pelirroja empezó a servirse del platillo que tenía enfrente. Ambos sabían que ella, más que nadie, se esforzaba demasiado en clases. Había aplicado a clase de aparición, por lo que tenía más trabajo que ellos. Aun así, se veía tranquila, nada estresada.

—¿Y qué tal con Jellal?

La pelirroja casi se atraganta cuando mencionaron aquel nombre.

—Obviamente se refiere a la clase— rectificó Gray.

—¿O acaso ocurrió algo más?— preguntó Lucy con picardía.

Antes de que Erza pudiera decir algo en su defensa, el Profesor Makarov se levantó de su asiento para ir hacia el podio para pedir silencio a todos los presentes. Probablemente ya se encontraban todos ahí.

Gray teniendo eso en mente, aprovecho para buscar con la mirada, en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, a la chica de pelo azul claro que tenía como nombre Juvia.

Y ahí estaba, fijando su atención a Makarov. Había olvidado preguntarle el día de ayer si de casualidad se había lastimado, pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba bien. Seguía mirando aquella piel de porcelana, hasta que ella le regresó la mirada. Fue inercia pura que Gray desviara la vista, sintiendo un poco caliente la cara.

¿Porqué se acordó de ella? No tenía interés alguno en ella. Simplemente quería saber si estaba bien, después de todo el día de ayer ella casi se mataba en las escaleras. Por simple educación, debía saber su estado... ¿no?

Ignoró dichos pensamientos para prestarle su atención al director Makarov.

—...así que, como habíamos dicho ya, tres campeones de cada escuela serán elegidos por el Cáliz de Fuego, donde pasarán por pruebas sumamente peligrosas— comenzó a decir.— Pero no solo eso. Tendrán que pasar por la mas profunda soledad; no tendrán a nadie más que a ustedes durante las pruebas. Poner su nombre en el Cáliz, es bajo su propio riesgo. Este va a elegir al más apto para estas pruebas, así que piensen muy bien si están al nivel.

—Tu vas a poner tu nombre, ¿no?— le susurró Lucy.

Gray asintió.

—¿Y tú Erza?

Ella también asintió.

—Yo no estoy segura... me da un poco de miedo si lo dice de esa forma... ya ha muerto gente ahí.

Gray no tenía miedo. Si había un reto, lo trataría de superar por más difícil, por más peligroso que fuera. Todo estaba en juego al poner su nombre, y si de casualidad también fuera elegido; ocupaba el dinero otorgado al ganador, ya que Gray no era una persona de mucho dinero, y un poco de galeones no hacía mal, y el simple hecho de probarse a si mismo en esos peligrosos retos le llenaba de energía, y la gloria y el honor de haber ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos serviría para probarle a esas escurridizas serpientes que la gente nacida de muggles tenía talento.

—Podrán poner su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego en la noche de Halloween; y si van a hacerlo, piénsenlo bien, mediten, no lo hagan por impulso, y hasta si es necesario, manden una lechuza a sus familiares para llegar a una decisión. El torneo no es un juego. Eso es todo. Buen provecho.

—Y bien, ¿vas a decirnos de Jellal o no?— preguntó Lucy.

Erza casi se atraganta, otra vez.

* * *

Ya era Miércoles. Gray caminaba por los pasillos, hacia su clase de pociones, la última que tenía en el día. Se rascó la cabellera frenéticamente, claramente estresado. Simplemente no le salía crear un buen filtro de muertos en vida. Si seguía así, podría recibir una mala nota y eso le afectaría bastante.

No podía pedirle ayuda a Lucy, porque ella estaba tan perdida como él, o inclusive más, y Erza además de que tenía poco tiempo, no le entendía nada a sus explicaciones. Solo Jellal, un sorprendentemente amable Slytherin, lograba entender las rebuscadas explicaciones de la pelirroja.

Cuando iba a doblar el pasillo, chocó fuertemente con alguien. Eso le enojó más.

—¡¿Porqué no te fijas?!— gritó.

—J-Juvia lo siente mucho... emm...

Una vez que ambos se compusieron del estruendo, se dieron cuenta a quien estaban hablando. Gray ahora se sintió mal de haberle gritado. Y no porque fuera especialmente ella, sino porque era una dama y educación no le faltaba. Otra excusa más, que era ella era de una escuela invitada y él perteneciente del colegio anfitrión.

¿Dijo excusa?

—Perdón, Juvia, no te había visto— agradeció esa extraña forma de hablar suya para recordar su nombre. No quería herirla diciendo erróneamente otro, porque él bien sabía que suele confundirse con los nombres. No es que si supiera su nombre, o algo.

—No te preocupes, Gray, Juvia fue la que no estaba viendo por donde iba.

Era extraño. A veces cuando podía verla desde lejos, notaba en ella una expresión un tanto apagada, pero cuando estaban cara a cara, se veía como una persona totalmente diferente: siempre lucía esa sonrisa tan natural, y denotaba un brillo en los ojos que no podía descifrar qué querían decir.

Notándose un poco incómoda la situación, pues la peliazul no parecía querer moverse de su sitio, posiblemente sin saber qué hacer, Gray optó por romper el hielo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Juvi, quiero decir, acabo de tener clase de pociones.

Gray observó cómo alumnos de Beauxbatons salían del aula. Ninguno parecía irse más lejos, quizá esperaban a su guía para que los llevara a su próxima clase. "Aunque Juvia parecía querer irse por su cuenta..." pensó.

—Ya veo.

Se despidió y fue en dirección al aula. No sin antes detenerse en seco al escuchar una fastidiosa voz.

—Hola Juvia, te ves más bella que ayer, ¿Te pusiste algo? ¿qué tal te fue en pociones? Vamos al Gran Comedor, debes de tener hambre. ¡Beauxbatons, por favor síganme!

Se giró en dirección a su hermanastro de Ravenclaw. Simplemente ver esos estúpidos pelos albinos suyos hacía que le entraran unas tremendas ganas de golpearle su engreida cara.

Sintió más presión en el puño cuando le vio reposar su mano tan confianzudamente en el hombro de Juvia. ¿Es que no veía que ella no se sentía cómoda con eso?

Pero nada pudo alterarlo más que el hecho de que cuando Lyon se dio cuenta de que era observado, volteó a verlo rápidamente, con esa sonrisa que siempre hacía desde pequeños, cuando lograba algo que él no.

Ya estaba por lanzársele encima cuando un chico de Beauxbatons se paró enfrente suya.

—¿Así que eres tú? Gee-hee.

Gray no pudo ni responderle pues ya se había ido con el grupo de Beauxbatons, Lyon incluido.

Se tapó la cara con una mano, y dejó soltar un molesto suspiro mientras entraba al salón de pociones. Simplemente no podía controlarse cuando se trataba de él. Y viendo la escena todavía fresca en su mente, supo muy bien cuál era su interés con Juvia, y eso le enojaba todavía más.

Se sentó a esperar a que comenzara la clase. Minutos después, vio a Lucy despedirse de aquel chico de Durmstrang, para irse a sentar con Gray, su compañero de pociones. Se veía feliz.

—Porfin pude quedar en buenos términos este tal Natsu.

—Todavía sigo sin ver porque tanto problema.

Lucy suspiró. —Como sea.

Después de unos minutos, la clase dió inició, y luego de unos pequeños consejos del profesor, continuaron con el Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Mientras Gray cortaba los ingredientes, continuó con su debate interno.

Pensar nuevamente en eso hacia que surgiera un sentimiento que no podía describir. Siempre sentirá esa molestia cuando se trate de Lyon, pero ahora mezclado con el hecho de que andaba tras de la chica de Beauxbatons... no sabía.

Quizá simplemente no quería verla con Lyon. Si. Eso era.

Pensando más rebuscadamente lo que acababa de afirmar, pinchó accidentalmente su dedo con el cuchillo.

—Maldita sea— dijo por debajo.

Lo negaba. Negaba todo lo anterior. Lo único que quería es que Lyon no obtuviera lo que quisiese, como siempre lo ha hecho. No lo merecía.

Más conforme, decidió ignorar esos pensamientos antes de que se confundiera más, pues no saber qué es lo que ocurría entre su mente y su corazón, le hacía enfurecer.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana; era Martes. Parecía que empezaría a ser una rutina durante todo el año escolar, el caminar por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, con un enojo que incrementaba con cada paso que daba. No faltaría que se rascara la nuca intentando aliviar su estrés.

Y eso no era todo, pues pensando en las razones que le estresaban, siendo la más principal el hecho de que el próximo Lunes tendría su primer examen de pociones, y era un total fracaso realizando filtro de muertos en vida. Y también se le vino a la mente a la estudiante de Beauxbatons; los últimos días la podía sentir escondida en cualquier sitio donde él estuviese, observándolo; si estaba en la biblioteca, ella estaría "leyendo" un libro a unas cuantas mesas apartada; si se encontraba en el patio, ella estaría escondiéndose detrás de una columna, ocultando su cara cada vez que Gray volteaba a encararla desde lejos; si estaba caminando por los pasillos, simplemente lo seguía desde lejos. Era tan evidente, gracias a que su uniforme era de tonos azules, como también su pelo, que parecía gracioso. Le irritaba el hecho de no saber porqué era perseguido, o porque mostraba tanto interés la extranjera en su persona. La próxima vez que la viera, le pediría que lo dejara en paz.

—No... eso suena muy fuerte...— pensó en sus adentros. Ella no había hecho nada malo, así que no merecía un trato tan grosero. No le gustaría borrar esa sonrisa tan única que solía darle las pocas veces que se veían cara a cara. Y tenía que ser buen anfitrión... si. Hospitalidad.

Y vaya casualidad que fue, cuando Gray al marco de la entrada del salón de pociones, divisó a la peliazul de espaldas, guardando ingredientes. Sin pensarlo, estaba entrando más al salón sin que ella lo notase.

¿Y eso porqué?

Quería verla más de cerca. Estaba de puntillas, pues parecía ser que los frascos que estaba guardando correspondían a ese lugar tan alto, dándole paso a que Gray tuviera mejores vistas. Agradeció a quien fuera que había diseñado los uniformes de Beauxbatons...

No, no, no y no. NO.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente para matar aquellos pensamientos, y retrocedió. Debería irse y esperar a que ella dejara el salón.

Sin embargo, ya había terminado de guardar los ingredientes. Le recibió con aquella sonrisa con la cual empezaba a acostumbrarse.

—¡Que sorpresa verte aquí, Gray!— no sabía porqué, pero la veía más emocionada de lo habitual.

—Hey. Estoy por tener clase aquí.

Fue casi difícil de notar, pero Juvia le había bajado a su emoción inicial. Sólo un poco.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Juvi... El profesor me encargó hacer una muestra de Poción Multijugos para su clase del periodo IV, así que quise empezarla de una vez.

"¿¡Ya sabe hacer Poción Multijugos!?" Pensó sorprendido. Eso hizo que se estresara más, porque no podía ni con la más "sencilla".

Con Gray metido en sus pensamientos, hubo un silencio sepulcral, incómodo, que hizo que Juvia reaccionara al instante.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. ¡Suerte en tu clase!

Estaba dejando el salón cuando Gray la detuvo. Ella volteó al instante.

Demonios. Lo había hecho sin pensar. Tratando de sacar una solución a su problema académico, pasó por su cabeza el pedirle ayuda a Juvia, y cuando estaba por marcharse actuó, pues tal vez no podría encontrar otra oportunidad como esta.

—Ehm... bueno...— maldita sea, un tonto sentimiento de orgullo hacía que le fuera complicado pedir. Prefería hacer todo por si mismo, sin embargo era incluso más difícil pedirle ayuda a ella, por una extraña razón. Tragó en seco y apretó los puños, para reprimir ese sentimiento. —¿Crees que... ummm... podrías...?

Juvia giró la cabeza, sin entender a qué se refería.

Gray suspiró. Lo que estaba haciendo era muy tonto. ¡Sólo dilo y ya!

Se centró fijamente a los ojos de la peliazul, notando al instante un pequeño rubor en ella.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con el Filtro de Muertos en Vida? El Lunes me aplican el examen, y si no aprendo a hacerla correctamente seré hombre muerto.

Bueno, lo último fue una exageración. Exhaló con fuerza. Lo había hecho.

¿Porqué se sentía con tanto alivio? ¿Y esa creciente felicidad? Pareciera como si se hubiera confesado...

Ugh.

Notó cómo la estudiante de Beauxbatons reía discretamente, ocultándose la boca con su mano.

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle por reírse de él, volvió a brindarle una todavía más radiante sonrisa, junto con una respuesta que le obligó a esbozar una ligera mueca de felicidad, tratando de reprimirse con todas sus fuerzas. No era para tanto, por lo cual era tonto mostrarse tan alegre.

—¡Me encantaría!

Estaba por darle las gracias, cuando el chico de su escuela de aquella vez, entró. Tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta.

—Tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Vámonos.

Dicho eso, tomó los hombros de Juvia y comenzó a dirigirla fuera del salón. Escuchó replicas de parte de la peliazul.

—¡Nos vemos aquí después de comer!— le escuchó gritar, junto con más réplicas hacia un tal Gajeel. Debía ser el nombre del de coleta.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Lucy y Erza entraron al salón.

—Y bien, ¿a quién vas a ver después de comer?

Tanto la rubia como la pelirroja, tenían una sonrisa que denotaba picardía.

—No te importa.

Fue tortura tener que escuchar las preguntas de doble sentido de Lucy durante toda la clase.

Gracias a Merlín que aquel pelirosa de Durmstrang había llegado a sentarse con Lucy durante el almuerzo, impidiéndole seguir con sus preguntas que ya lo tenían hasta la...

Mordió con fuerza su pieza de pollo. Agradeció también que Erza fuera más propia y dejara de ayudar a Lucy con su cuestionario una vez notó que estaba incomodándose.

No había gran embrujo ahí. Simplemente le pidió ayuda a Juvia, la estudiante de Beauxbatons, quien parecía ser que era extremadamente buena en pociones, para que así pudiera pasar su maldito examen. Fin.

Terminó su comida y acabó de un sorbo, su jugo de calabaza. Volteó hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Ella no estaba.

Quizás ya se había ido antes. ¿O se habrá siquiera sentado a comer?

Con eso en mente, tomó un cupcake de vainilla y se fue de la mesa.

—¿Y ese cupcake para quién?

Otra vez Lucy. ¿¡Es que acaso leía sus pensamientos o que!? Quizás sea aquello que llaman "instinto femenino".

Lo único que pudo hacer antes de marcharse, fue asesinarla con la mirada.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí con un nuevo capítulo, donde en esta ocasión fue nuestro tsundere Gray, el** **protagonista ¿y ahora que ocurrirán en estas clases privadas entre Gray y Juvia? MMMMMM...**

 **Quiero agradecer a KassfromVenus por dejar review, creo que ver tan siquiera una review en esta cosa llamada historia, me alentó a publicar antes jajaj. Pero también agradecer a aquellos lectores ninja que pasan a leer, y espero que esté siendo de su agrado n_n (no sean tímidos, vengan a dejar su review que no muerdo xD me sirve también para ver si lo estoy haciendo mal o no).** **Y si de casualidad pasan a dejar una review, me gustaría saber: ¿de qué casa son? o de que casa les gustaría ser, o si no saben casi nada de harry potter, no se. Yo soy una Hufflepuff, y me encanta serlo.**

 **Como sea, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. CAPITULO 4 - Filtro de Muertos en Vida

**CAPÍTULO 4** \- Filtro de Muertos en Vida

* * *

Ya estaba caminando por las mazmorras.

Esta vez, aquella extraña rutina de pasar por los pasillos con un creciente estrés, era todo lo contrario. Podría decir que... era una creciente emoción.

Pero emoción porque aprendería a hacer correctamente el filtro, e incluso sacar un sobresaliente si se esforzaba, ¿no?

Si. Esa debía ser la razón.

Asomó la cabeza, y efectivamente, ella ya se encontraba dentro, acomodando todo lo necesario para empezar.

Ocultó detrás suya el cupcake y entró.

—Yo.

—¡Hola!— lo recibió con alegría. —¿Empezamos?

Fue a sentarse al lado de la peliazul. Y pensó en el cupcake que tenía en la mano.

—No te vi en el Gran Comedor— empezó a decirle. Esperó a que eso no sonara aterrador. —¿Ya comiste?

Ella estaba por responder cuando escuchó su barriga rugir. Se puso roja, y él sintió una extraña satisfacción al poder ofrecerle el cupcake.

—Gracias...

Tomó con cuidado el pastelillo, y lo dejó a un lado.

—¿No te lo vas a comer?—le preguntó.

—Juv.. Preferiría comerlo cuando terminemos.

Eso le molestó un poco. Estiró el brazo para tomar el cupcake y lo puso enfrente de la boca de Juvia.

—No, no, lo vas a comer ahora— le ordenó. —Abre la boca.

Le dió risa ver cómo su cara entera se encendía, y parecía no comprender.

—Hazlo.

Tímidamente, Juvia obedeció y Gray le acercó el postre para que pudiera darle una mordida.

Ella miró directamente el suelo mientras masticaba, con los hombros retraídos.

Gray colocó el cupcake nuevamente en la mesa.

—Si quieres, puedes comerlo mientras me explicas.

—E-e-está bien...

Escuchó cómo se aclaraba la garganta y se daba pequeñas palmadas en los cachetes para bajar su temperatura.

—¡Ah! Juv.. digo, ¡casi lo olvido! Ajenjo. Ya vengo.

Dejando solo a Gray mientras iba en busca del frasco de Ajenjo, este cayó víctima de sus propios pensamientos.

Meditó lo que acababa de pasar. Se pegó contra la mesa.

¿¡Qué demonios acababa de hacer!?

Su corazón se aceleraba.

"Cálmate, cálmate", se decía internamente una y otra vez para evitar que quedara igual que Juvia minutos antes.

Debía aclarar todo con su consciencia.

Sólo estaba jugando, eso era todo; podría hacer lo mismo con Erza, aunque esta le daría un buen puñetazo, o Lucy, que le daría igual, porque ella solía hacerlo también con Erza y él. Cosas de amigos.

Pero retrocediendo en el tiempo, y proyectando en su mente aquella escena con la cara totalmente roja de la peliazul, y después esa expresión que le parecía linda al intentar comer el postre...

Demonios, ahí iba otra vez. Debía apagar su cerebro de una buena vez. Bueno no. Lo ocupaba para aprender de una buena vez la mugrosa poción. Si, a eso venia. A aprender.

La vió regresar, y ahora tenía amarrado el pelo en una coleta.

—Ju.. Había olvidado también esto. —señaló su peinado.

Gray se irritó; ya habían sido varias veces las que le escuchaba auto corregirse.

—¿Porqué lo haces?— le preguntó.

—¿Hacer qué?

Volvió a sentarse al lado suyo.

—Cuando hablas. Te reprimes.

Ella soltó un suspiro, y apenada le contestó.

—Juvia tiene una extraña costumbre de hablar en tercera persona... Juvia pensó que haría que Gray la viese raro, y... no quisiera hablar con ella.

Lo último apenas y lo escuchó.

No pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña carcajada. ¿Tanto por eso?

—Suena un poco extraño, si.— Notó que Juvia se había apenado más. Corrigió al instante. —Pero eso no hará que no quiera hablar contigo. Así que deja de hacer eso.

Ella asintió alegremente, y se quitó el saco color violeta claro y lo acomodó en el respaldo de la silla, para después remangarse las mangas de la blusa.

—Entonces empecemos de una buena vez.

* * *

—¿Contraseña?

—Falls pluviam.

—Adelante.

Una vez la pintura de la Dama Gorda se abrió por completo, Gray se adentró a la sala común.

—Hey— saludó a Lucy y a Erza quienes estaban sentadas en los sillones, donde fue a sentarse también.

—Hola Gray— respondió Erza por las dos.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—¡¿No te dije que dejaras de hacer eso?!— preguntó Gray con enojo.

—¿Hacer qué? Yo solo te pregunté cómo te fue en tu clase de pociones— dijo inocentemente Lucy. Pero su expresión cambió de repente. —¿O acaso sucedió algo?

—A mi me gustaría saber— agregó Erza.

—No ocurrió... nada.

Demonios. Había tardado mucho en decir que nada, pues pasó por su mente lo del pastelillo.

—¿En seriooo?— Ahora la rubia estaba totalmente interesada.

—Mentir está mal, Gray— le replicó Erza. Solía sonar siempre seria, así que no sabía con exactitud si lo decía en broma o si realmente estaba regañándolo como si fuera su madre.

Gray se quedó callado. No respondería nada. NADA.

Notando eso, Lucy optó por otra vía. —Bueno, si no nos vas a decir, ¿quién es?

Gray exhaló con fuerza. Sabía que iba a seguir. Pero responder ese tipo de preguntar no hacía mal. De hecho podría responder cualquier cosa, porque daba igual si sabían de Juvia. Solo le estaba ayudando con pociones y eso era todo.

—Juvia Lockser.

—De Beauxbatons, ¿no?— preguntó Erza.

Gray asintió.

—He oído que destaca casi en todo...

—Sobresaliente en la mayoría de materias, en especial pociones. POR ESO, le pedí ayuda— dijo haciendo énfasis en la explicación del porqué estaba con ella, con la esperanza de que así dejaran de tener falsas ideas.

Dió un bostezo muy sonoro. Se levantó, y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios.

—¿Y te parece linda?— escuchó a Lucy gritarle.

Trago en seco, y continuo subiendo como si no hubiera escuchado lo último.

Se quitó la corbata de un tirón, luego la camisa y se acomodó bien su pantalón de pijama, pues era lo único que usaba para dormir. Se tapó con las sábanas y en lo que cerraba los ojos, la pregunta de Lucy le causó conflicto.

Pues claro que si. El era un hombre, y le gustaban las mujeres. Era natural que supiera apreciar la belleza de Juvia. Nada más que eso.

Primero recordó la escena donde Juvia estaba guardando los frascos, y después la del cupcake.

Gruñó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

Dormir era lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos.

* * *

—¿Gray está listo para empezar?—le preguntó Juvia.

—Si.

Solo tenían el Domingo.

Gracias a que Juvia había ganado el respeto del profesor de pociones por sus calificaciones sobresalientes, permitió darle el salón por la noche, con la condición de que cerrara correctamente el lugar e invocara el hechizo adecuado para dejar en orden el lugar. También, que no siguieran ahí pasado el toque de queda.

Juvia era bastante buena explicando, por lo cual lo único que Gray necesitaba era perfeccionar los métodos de extracción de ciertos materiales, y no pasarse al agregar las sustancias al caldero. Ya había hecho su tarea, la cual era aprenderse los pasos para crear el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, de una manera mucho más sencilla que Juvia le había enseñado.

—Ahora porfavor, le pido a Gray que le diga a Juvia los pasos para crear un Filtro de Muertos en Vida mientras me preparo.

Ah si, Juvia también era ese tipo de persona que en un momento podía cambiar de una persona un poco insegura y nerviosa, y a otro se concentraba de tal manera que hablaba con total seguridad. Era bastante estricta.

Se sabía tan bien los pasos, que podía decirlos sin concentrarse, para que así pudiera observar como la peliazul se amarraba el pelo.

Aunque fueran pocos días, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba bastante verla hacer eso; su mirada fija en la nada, una expresión concentrada, mientras trataba de arreglar esos mechones ni tan lisos, ni tan ondulados.

Terminó de recitar el procedimiento.

—Perfecto, Gray ya no puede fallar en eso.

—Ahora solo falta que aprenda como cortar estas cosas— dijo señalando los diminutos granos de sopóforo. Solamente verlas ya le hacía sentir enojo; era imposible cortarlas sin que salieran volando, o resbalaran con el cuchillo tratando de partirlas en dos. Ya tenía varios dedos vendados, y siempre era Juvia quien al final terminaba partiéndolas por el.

Así pues empezaron a repasar juntos el procedimiento de la poción, siendo Gray quien trataba de hacer la poción como si estuviera en el examen. Juvia hacía las intervenciones si era necesario, para aclararle que debía dar las vueltas a la poción con más delicadeza, o que al verter el contenido de un frasco, como truco, diera simples golpecitos para que saliera lo suficiente.

Era el momento de partir los 12 granos de sopóforo.

Tomó el cuchillo y trató de partir el primero. Casi sale volando. Intentó otra vez, y volvió a resbalar. Ya empezaba a estresarse; estaba a la vuelta de la esquina su examen y todavía era incapaz de cortar esas endemoniadas semillas.

—Tengo que lograrlo— se adelantó Gray cuando vio que Juvia estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

—Gray está siendo muy brusco con la semilla. La presión que le estás aplicando más la del cuchillo, hace que salga volando.

Intentó no responderle. Estaba ayudando, para eso estaba desde un principio.

Trató de hacerle caso. Aplicar menos presión...

—¡Demonios!— gritó cuando salió volando el sopóforo. No podía.

—Está bien. Otra vez.

Gray suspiró. Se preguntó cómo no podría desesperarse por su torpeza, o a pesar de actuar de una manera bastante estricta, podía hablarle con esa amabilidad.

—Porfavor, muéstrame como lo hago— le pidió. Sentía presión por sacar volando otra, porque creía que se acabaría el sopóforo el sólo.

—Está bien. Gray mantendrá agarrando el cuchillo y el grano de sopóforo.

Extrañado, asintió. Juvia se paró de la silla y se paró justo detrás de él.

Colocó sus manos, un poco frías, sobre las de él, como si el fuera la marioneta y ella jalara los hilos.

El suave contacto de Juvia lo puso un poco nervioso. Podía sentirla muy cerca. También podía sentir otras cosas muy cerca de su espalda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Concentración.

Giró un poco la cabeza para ver la de Juvia, quien estaba fija en la tarea en cuestión; estaba seria, concentrada, como cuando se amarra el cabello, como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente.

El debía hacer lo mismo.

—Presta mucha atención a cómo Juvia va a partir el sopóforo. No te muevas— le escucho decir a su costado.

Una sensación extraña le recorrió la columna vertebral al sentir su aliento muy cerca.

Juvia tomó con más fuerza sus manos, y empezó a cortar el grano. Gray trató de sentir la presión que Juvia aplicaba a la semilla que estaba tomando, como también la presión del cuchillo cuando trataba de que quedara incrustado en el grano.

—Ahora que está fijo en el grano, empiezas a hacer esto.

La mano de Juvia movió la de Gray para que empezara a cortar todavía más el sopóforo.

Sintió como comenzaba a retroceder, y el contacto que tenían sus manos no era más.

No se sentía triste. Claro que no.

Juvia le dió la seña para que siguiera, y como le enseñó, Gray abrió el granillo con sus dedos y lo vertió al caldero.

—Ahora Gray debe intentarlo solo. Si todavía no puede, Juvia puede volver a hacer lo de antes.

Rápidamente, la idea de fallar a propósito pasó por su mente.

Tomó de la jarra el grano y lo colocó en la mesa. Trató de proyectar nuevamente el contacto de las delicadas manos de Juvia en las suyas, para replicar la fuerza que tenía que dar.

Al lograrlo, una sonrisa de satisfacción se marcó en su rostro mientras vertía el líquido.

—¡Bien hecho, Gray! Juvia está muy orgullosa.

—...ahora faltan otras 10 más...— dijo por lo bajo a modo de broma, pero también cansado.

Juvia soltó una ligera sonrisa. —Si se puede.

Después de bastante tiempo, acabo agarrándole el truco a eso de cortar los granos y con cada uno que lograba partir, adquiría más rapidez. Ya fueron pocos los minutos que le tomó para terminar.

—...color casi transparente— dijo remarcando la tonalidad que debía tomar el filtro según su libro. —Debería funcionar.

—Juvia lo probará para estar segura.

—¡No!— gritó justo después.

Parece ser que fue demasiado intensa su respuesta porque ahora Juvia estaba riendo, a su manera por supuesto, con discreción. Sintió un poco de calor en la cara, por mostrar tanta preocupación.

—Juvia estaba bromeando. Mañana Gray tendrá que hacerlo todo por si solo, sin la ayuda de Juvia.

—Lo voy a poder hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras Gray limpiaba el caldero, Juvia empezaba a guardar los ingredientes, y en pocos minutos salieron del salón.

Se veía todo completamente oscuro. Las antorchas estaban apagadas.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó Juvia mientras se colocaba su saco y se soltaba el pelo, con un poco de preocupación.

—Me temo que nos habremos pasado un poco más del toque de queda— le respondió Gray con tranquilidad. —Sólo hay que ir con cuidado de no toparnos con algún profesor y estaremos bien.

Entonces, sacó su varita del bolsillo.

—Lumos.

La varita comenzó a resplandecer de la punta, lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran ver por los oscuros pasillos de la mazmorra.

Entonces fue que Gray lo recordó.

—Ten— dijo enseñándole un cupcake, ahora de chocolate. A lo largo de estas clases, parecía ser un tipo de "pago" por su ayuda.

—Gracias— aceptó. Ya había pasado a ser la otra Juvia, pues notaba un ligero rubor en su cara.

Comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Gray ya has hecho esto antes? Lo de estar fuera después del toque de queda.

—Bastante, la verdad. No me preguntes porqué.

—Juvia no lo hará.

Siguieron en silencio.

—¿Y tienes alguna clase?— le preguntó Gray, con un poco de dificultad al saber a lo que quería llegar. —Mañana, me refiero... para poder decirte qué tal me fue... digo, mereces saber qué tan bien me enseñaste.

No quiso ver cualquiera que fuese la expresión de la peliazul en ese momento. Miró directamente al frente, y se rascó nerviosamente la nuca. Vaya que le costaba preguntar cosas, especialmente a ella.

—Mmm... Juvia tiene alquimia como última clase.

—Ok... entonces iré a buscarte a tu salón para darte la noticia.

—Juvia está ansiosa por saber.

—Me notificaron que un estudiante de Beauxbatons no estaba en la cama, como tampoco uno de Gryffindor— dijo una tercera voz, detrás de ellos. —Vaya sorpresa que eras tú.

La mano de Gray se hizo puño. No necesitaba voltearse para saber de quien se trataba, sin embargo Juvia se hizo cargo de eso.

—Lyon...

El albino caminó hasta pararse delante de ellos, su propia varita con el hechizo Lumos haciendo más luz de la que ya había.

—100 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Fullbuster— le dijo seriamente. Gray no respondió.

—Y Juvia, no se si te habían dicho que tenemos toque de queda. No te preocupes, llegaremos enseguida al carruaje, debes estar cansada.

Vio como Lyon, nuevamente sin preguntarle, había tomado posesión del hombro de la muchacha y empezaba a dirigirla a la fuerza.

—Ehm... Lyon... yo...

Le escuchaba tratar de decirle algo, pero no podía. Estaba seguro que no quería irse, irse con ese pajarraco engreído. No aguantó más.

—Quítale la mano de encima, Lyon.

Él se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

—Porfavor espera aquí, Juvia.— Le repugnaba esa sonrisa tan patética que le estaba dando.

Lyon se paró delante de él, y le apuntó con su varita todavía con el hechizo Lumos. Casi no podía ver, pero mantuvo su semblante fuerte.

—¿Sabes a quien le estás hablando? Al prefecto de Ravenclaw, así que si no quieres que te quite otros 100 puntos, mantén la boca cerrada.

Se acercó más a él, posiblemente para que Juvia no escuchara.

—No podrás detener lo que Juvia y yo estamos teniendo. Acéptalo, soy mejor que tú en todo. Ella está mejor conmigo.

Se apartó lentamente, y se dio la vuelta, llevándose a Juvia nuevamente. Esta vez notó que no opuso resistencia, sin embargo volteó un momento para verlo. A él.

Esa mirada podía denotar preocupación.

Continuó caminando por los pasillos, siendo la soledad su única acompañante. Esta vez fue en dirección contraria, pues conocía un atajo hacia su sala común, ya que ahora no tenía que llevar a la chica.

Sentía tanto enojo como la otra vez que lo vio con ella.

¿Pero porque debería de importarle?

No sabía decir con exactitud la relación en la que se encontraban, sin embargo no parecía molestarle la compañía de Juvia, y ahora estaba agradecido por toda la ayuda, por toda la dedicación, todo el esfuerzo que gastó esa desconocida en él.

Le molestaba todavía más no saber porque hacía eso. Debería algún día preguntárselo, aunque quizá no acabe haciéndolo como el hecho de que debía pedirle que dejara de seguirlo de lejos, pues empezando a conocerla más durante esas clases extra, pensó que ya no le importaba más. Trataría incluso, que dejara de seguirlo para acercársele directamente, si tenía tantas ganas de estar con él.

Pero ya se estaba desviando. El problema era Lyon.

Le irritaba que todo tratara de robárselo, adueñárselo, para después restregárselo en la cara. Y esta vez ocurriría con Juvia.

No. ¿Porque ocurriría con Juvia? No eran nada, no tenía derecho sobre ella. No debería porqué estar así, sin embargo se sentía tan conflictuado, tan extraño, que hacía que su cabeza le doliera.

—Maldita sea.

Ya no quería seguir pensando en eso. Sintió la necesidad de tener un ambiente más adecuado para recorrer los pasillos, y que quizá así, también se apagara su mente.

—Nox.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Quiero agradecer a KassfromVenus y a Nana por dejar review, como también a los que dejaron Favorite y/o Follow, yyy a quien sea que esté leyendo esto jaja.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. CAPITULO 5 - Celos

**CAPÍTULO 5** \- Celos

* * *

Juvia empezaba a molestarle aquel Ravenclaw, Lyon.

Agradecía infinitamente que le ayudara a ella y a sus demás compañeros de Beauxbatons a moverse por el castillo, entre otras dudas, pero le parecía que no podía dejarla respirar ni un segundo.

Tenía que pedirle a Levy ese magnífico tour del castillo que tanto hablaba. CON URGENCIA.

Y es que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, parecía que Lyon insistía todavía más.

Comenzó a guardar los libros que usó en los estantes correspondientes. Había dejado muy atrás sus deberes por ayudar a Gray...

Suspiró al pensar en él.

Antes de que le pidiera ayuda con pociones, había adquirido un extraño hábito de observarlo de lejos. Negaba por completo el hecho de que eso sonara muy extraño. Y es que le era muy difícil tratar de acercársele, porque se detenía en seco cuando pensaba en el momento; Justo como aquella vez, que sentía un sudor seco recorrerle la frente al tratar de imaginarse la situación donde estuviera enfrente de Gray. ¿Que diría? No sabía de qué hablar. Estaba en blanco, y no se consideraba una persona tan interesante.

Por eso prefirió observarlo. Con eso ya era feliz. Hasta que llegó ese día, donde el profesor de pociones al ver su perfecto desempeño, le había pedido que hiciera una muestra de poción Multijugos para su clase. Estaba por acabar, cuando llegó Gray. Todavía recuerda lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

Entonces sin saber cómo, empezó a perder la vergüenza de estar frente a él; seguía bastante nerviosa, si, pero cuando se concentraba en la labor que tenía enfrente, se olvidaba de todo.

Y Gray le inspiraba confianza también, empezando con el hecho de que no le importaba si extraña manera de hablar, con la que se estaba esforzando de oprimir.

Dió un fuerte suspiro cuando pasó por su mente la primera clase que tuvieron. Había decidido no comer y esperar en el salón de pociones, por miedo a que si no la veía ahí, Gray podría marcharse. Fue entonces que escapando de sus fantasías, él, el mismo Gray Fullbuster, se atrevió a hacer aquella escena con el cupcake, cosa que todavía le hacía latir el corazón. Eso no era algo que se haría normalmente, ¿no?

Eso avivaba sus esperanzas. ¿Sería que el la correspondía? ¿Que se habrá dado cuenta de sus sentimientos cada día más crecientes por el? Tal vez estaba pensándolo demasiado.

Guardó el último libro, empezando a sentir emoción. Tenía clase de Alquimia. Después de esa clase, esperaría a Gray para que le diese la buena noticia, porque confiaba en que saldría exitoso en su prueba.

Su ánimo se apagó un poco cuando vio al Prefecto de Ravenclaw a la entrada de la biblioteca. Cuando la vió, se le dirigió vibrante, con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Lyon...— dijo su nombre sin más.

—¿Nos vamos?— le ofreció el brazo.

Juvia por cortesía tuvo que aceptar, pero no quería. Le había contado a Gajeel sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, y su única respuesta fue que le diera un buen golpe en la cara para que le quedara claro que no estaba interesada en el. Típico de Gajeel...

Mientras iban por los pasillos, el empezó otra vez a contar una historia sobre él, sobre cosas asombrosas que ha logrado. Juvia nuevamente, no estaba interesada. Simplemente no era para ella; podía admitir que tenía cualidades bastante apuestas, era muy listo y caballeroso, era bastante amable con ella, pero no. La noche anterior la dejó pensando.

Pudo notar la enorme tensión que se generaba entre esos dos, y quería con todas sus fuerzas saber qué es lo que les ocurría. Por desgracia, no pudo escuchar lo que le había dicho a Gray más discretamente, pero supo que lo que fuera que le había dicho, lo había enojado bastante.

Cuando la llevó al salón en cuestión, se despidió cordialmente de Lyon y este se atrevió a besarle la mano para despedirse. Sintió un poco roja la cara. No pudo evitarlo. Apenas y le ocurrían cosas así, allá en su Academia.

Se sentó en su pupitre, y pensó que extrañaría la compañía de Gray por las tardes, en las clases de pociones, como extrañaría el sabor de esos cupcakes que, aunque fueran del Gran Comedor, no sabrían igual. Quizo aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza de que en un futuro, solicitara la ayuda de Juvia una vez más.

Que quizá, ahora él también decidiera acercársele.

* * *

—Eso es todo por hoy. Estudien bien la vida y obra de Nicolás Flamel, que habrá un examen cualquier día de estos.

—Demonios... y yo que quería relajarme un poco— escuchó a Gajeel quejarse mientras se levantaba de su asiento —¿No vienes?

—Juvia tiene que esperar a alguien.

—Como quieras.

En unos pocos segundos, el salón estaba completamente vacío.

Y así fue como esperó la llegaba del Gryffindor. Esperó, esperó y esperó todavía más, hasta que tuvo que salir del salón, pues ya iban a cerrar.

Juvia se había preocupado. ¿Algo ocurrió?

Empezó a caminar a paso rápido, con la esperanza de encontrar a su querido Gray en algún lugar. Tuvo especial cuidado en no toparse con Lyon.

Fue así que llegó al patio donde se encontraba la torre de astronomía, y lo que sus ojos contemplaban la dejaba atónita.

Ahí estaba él, sentando en una banca con una chica rubia, de su misma casa, conversando. Le parecía que estaban disfrutando mucho de su plática.

Un creciente enojo corría por sus venas, mientras se ocultaba tras la columna para observarlos mejor. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Claro que su Gray conocería a varias chicas desde antes de que ella llegara. Se veían cercanos.

¿Podría ser?

Si, tenía que serlo. Ella era su...

—Rival amoroso... rival amoroso...— decía por debajo sin cesar, aferrándose más a la columna descargando toda su ira, tratando de matar con la mirada a esa rubia.

No tenía miedo de negarlo. ¡Estaba celosa! ¿¡No se supone que tendría que ser ella quien estuviera sentada a su lado!? ¡De no ser por ella quizá...!

—No se si te hayas dado cuenta, pero das mucho miedo así.

—Quizá podrías ser menos directo...

La nube negra llena de odio que rodeaba a Juvia se disipó en un instante, transformándose en la Juvia tímida.

—¡Gajeel! ¡Levy!

—...y ahora no da miedo— escuchó a Levy decir por lo bajo.

—Le pedí a Levy que nos mostrara el castillo de una buena vez por todas. Para que puedas liberarte de ya sabes quien.

Empezaron a irse. Juvia se vió obligada a seguirlos, pero quería seguir observándolos. Tenía miedo que quizá pase algo mientras ella no estaba.

—¿No puedes simplemente decirle a Lyon que te deje en paz?— le preguntó Levy.

Juvia tardó un poco en responder. —Juvia no quiere herir a Lyon... ha sido muy bueno con Juvia.

—De todos modos no te gusta que trate de estar a tu lado todo el santo día, ¿no?— Juvia asintió. Gajeel gruñó —Ordena bien tus pensamientos, niña.

—Ow...— se quejó por el pequeño golpe que le dió en la frente.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma... —alertó Levy.

Gajeel al notar al tal Lyon caminando en su dirección, todavía sin divisarlos, se detuvo e hizo que Juvia se agachara, mientras que Levy con su capa la cubrió. Había bastante gente transitando por ahí que Lyon no podía sospechar de la extraña posición de ellos tres.

Una vez notaron que se había ido, Juvia se volvió a parar.

—Vaya, ser una enana por fin sirvió de algo.

—¡Cierra la boca, Gajeel!

—Gee-hee.

—Como sea. Empezaremos por fuera a las entradas del bosque prohibido, y luego entraremos al castillo, ¿ok?

—Suena bien. Vamos Juvia.

Juvia asintió y siguió a Levy.

Mientras caminaban, el enojo que tenía guardado en el pecho se había apagado, como una cubeta de agua fría. Ahora estaba triste.

Era estúpido pensar que Gray en verdad iría a buscarla. ¡Era obvio que compartiría su alegría con alguien más! Con sus amigos, quizá ya tenía novia, o aquella rubia...

Juvia no era nadie para pedir la atención de Gray. Antes sentía que después de aquellas clases juntos, las cosas estaban empezando a avanzar, que su relación evolucionaría, y eso la había puesto tan feliz... pero quizá ese sentimiento sólo era suyo, que a Gray no le interesaba avanzar junto a ella.

Soltó un suspiro. Debería distraerse aunque fuera un poco.

Continuó caminando por el largo puente de madera, ahora con la única intención de aprender más sobre los lugares de Hogwarts, y no tener que depender más del molesto Lyon.

* * *

Se dejó caer en su cama relajándose lo más que podía. Fue tan largo el recorrido, que ya le dolían sus pies.

—...entonces si tomas la escalera de la izquierda entras al pasillo 2B y giras por la derecha, podrás cruzar el puente que lleva al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras y...

Augh. Era bastante complicado.

Todavía seguía decaída. Y es que no logró distraerse en el recorrido por el castillo ya que todo era un golpe tras otro que le recordaba a Gray. Cuando pasaron por el Gran Comedor, pudo ver al mismo Gray hablando otra vez con ella. Quizá ya la había visto antes hablando con él, sin embargo ahora tenía más peso que antes gracias a sus celos; lugares como el salón de pociones, por supuesto, o las endemoniadas escaleras en forma de caracol.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada. Ah, que complicado era el amor.

Entonces se preguntó: ¿Cuantos lugares más a lo largo de su año en Hogwarts le recordarán a Gray? Quizá ninguno más que esos, si no continuaba esforzándose.

Así es. De repente, una chispa se volvía a encender dentro de ella. La solución no era deprimirse, sino luchar. Luchar por su querido Gray para sobrepasar a aquella rubia, y ganárselo. Ya había dado un gran avance la última semana, era desquiciado echarse para atrás.

Se preguntó: ¿qué es lo que quiero? Quiero estar al lado de Gray, y así sería.

Se levantó con energía, y fue a sentarse en su pequeño escritorio.

Empezó a diseñar, incluso con la necesidad de emplear un poco de pergamino y tinta, un plan que lograría que Gray cayera a sus pies.

Así pues creo el: Plan para Atraer a Gray y Ame Sin Control a Juvia. PAGASCJ para abreviar.

Su paso número uno, sería observarlo, para después empezar con su verdadero plan.

No podía dormir de la emoción por empezar de una buena vez.

Día 1

Los preparativos ya estaban hechos. Tenía perfectamente bien estructurado los horarios a los que desayunaba, comía y cenaba Gray, como también lo que usualmente le gustaba tomar de la mesa.

Madrugó para llegar al comedor antes de Gray, y preparar en su lugar habitual el desayuno perfecto.

No podía decir cuál era la expresión de Gray al encontrar todo preparado, pues le tapaba la vista su rival amoroso.

Hizo exactamente lo mismo en la comida y en la cena, esperando quizá a que el Gryffindor dedujera quien hacía todo eso, y se acercara a Juvia para poder decirle que la amaba y entonces...

—...no creo que eso funcione, Juvia— le comentó Levy al notar que empezaba a emocionarse.

Si. Tenía razón, y es por eso que tenía más fases de su grandioso PAGASCJ. Tenía que incrementar la potencia.

—¿Y tienes tiempo para todo eso?— le preguntó Gajeel. —Profesor Makarov es demasiado estricto. Tenemos una montaña de trabajos.

—Gajeel no tiene porque preocuparse— le aseguró con una sonrisa. —El PAGASCJ también tiene contemplado eso; Juvia puede ocupar su tiempo de dormir para esos trabajos.

—¿El Pag-khé?

—Juvia, ¿no crees que eso es demasiado?— le preguntó la Ravenclaw, preocupada. —Necesitas dormir.

—No hay problema— estaba muy orgullosa de su plan. —Juvia puede dormir poco y seguir tan activa como siempre.

Gajeel suspiró. —Si tu lo dices...

Día 2

Tenía que aumentar la intensidad a... una escala mayor.

En la fase donde se dedicaba a observar a Gray, era inevitable que lo encontrara con ella, y tampoco era inevitable envidiar su belleza tan cálida; Juvia no podía broncearse, ni tampoco teñirse el pelo, pero podía combatir con otros asuntos.

Así pues, salió a pasearse por los pasillos, en busca de Gray, con un nuevo look.

Se había quitado el saco, se remangó y se desabotonó un poco la blusa para dejar a la vista aquello.

Tenía también en mente el horario de Lyon, para no tener un encuentro inoportuno.

Y es que no pudo ignorar la tensión que se generaba entre Lyon y Gray cuando estaban en el mismo sitio. No quería que se volviera a repetir lo de aquella noche, donde Juvia solo se quedara en medio del conflicto, incapaz de hacer algo porque no sabía nada.

Empezó a bajar con cuidado las escaleras del carruaje, en curso para preparar el desayuno de Gray, dando un pequeño bostezo. No. No tenía cansancio; no era nada.

Ni siquiera pudo lograr encontrarse con Gray cuando Madame Ooba la reprendió por su uniforme y le hizo girar hasta el cansancio. Ahora estaba mareada.

Día 3

Quizá lo de ayer fue demasiado drástico. Quizá... podría necesitar la ayuda de un poco de Amortentia en el jugo de Gray.

Agregó al caldero el Ajenjo necesario mientras daba un sonoro bostezo.

Revolvió la poción mientras repasaba lo que tenía que estudiar y trabajar durante la noche.

—...eso le dejaría a Juvia 1 hora de descanso.

Quizá debería escuchar a Levy y a Gajeel y dejar de hacer esa estrategia.

No no no no no. Tenía que esforzarse.

Volvió a ver la hoja donde estaban las instrucciones de la poción de amor, y no podía creer lo distraída que era.

—...tres semanas para la realización de Amortentia.

Era demasiado. Tiró lo que llevaba hecho. Razonó que también era una pésima idea tratar de enamorar a Gray por medios mágicos; era como hacer trampa.

Gray debía enamorarse de ella naturalmente, así tenía que ser.

Día 4

Se pellizcó el brazo para mantenerse despierta mientras doblaba el pergamino que contendría una hermosa carta de amor que Juvia le había escrito. Le tomó casi todo el día pensar en las palabras correctas.

Tomó su varita y recitó el hechizo adecuado para que el pergamino, ahora con la forma de un ave, llegara hacia Gray.

—Eso funcionará— dijo Juvia alegremente.

Había acumulado mucho trabajo, mucho. Lo había dejado todo para última hora.

Abrió el pesado libro de historia de la Alquimia, para encontrarse con la hoja la cual estaba estudiando, arrancada.

Volteó a ver el escritorio. Ahí estaba su carta.

Eso significaba, que le acababa de enviar a Gray una bella hoja sobre Nicolás Flamel.

Juvia no pudo más que pegarse contra el escritorio.

Día 5

Trató de cocinarle galletas. No le dejaron usar la cocina, y cuando trató de entrar a hurtadillas los elfos domésticos la sacaron de a patadas.

Día 6

Una canasta llena de cupcakes que recolectó en el gran comedor. Un tal Natsu acabó comiéndose todo.

Día 7

Se dió pequeñas palmadas en los cachetes para estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Tenía que admitir que estaba cansada, y fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano no dormirse durante clase. Podría sentirse orgullosa de aquello. Era parte de su esfuerzo por Gray.

Y esta ocasión estaba segura que lo lograría que fijara sus ojos en ella con la manualidad que le tomó tanta dedicación.

Pasó toda la noche sin dormir, pero valió la pena por el pequeño muñeco que había hecho de Gray, para Gray, después de terminar con sus estudios nocturnos. Había quedado perfecto.

—Juvia, deberías dormir. Tienes unas ojeras terribles— le comentó Levy en el Gran Comedor.

—No... no es nada... Ju...Juvia está perfectamente bien.

—Si claro, y yo soy un gato con alas— le respondió Gajeel.

Pero Juvia no escuchó más cuando vió pasando por la enorme puerta a Gray, quizá hacia su Sala Común.

Con esfuerzos, se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a seguirlo, para entregarle el muñeco, dejando a sus dos amigos con la palabra en la boca.

Cada escalón que daba, cada paso que daba, parecía estar drenándole la energía.

¿Estaba tambaleando? No. No podía estar tambaleando.

Lo divisó a unos escalones más adelante que ella. Esta ocasión estaba solo. Era el momento.

Saco un poco temblorosa su varita, y susurró Wingardium Leviosa para hacer flotar el peluche. Se lo daría de esa manera tan curiosa que se le había ocurrido, como también una excusa para no acercársele a él tan directamente.

Intentó subir un escalón más, pero sus piernas ya no le respondían, ya no podían más, su cuerpo cruzó el límite.

Al final no supo qué fue de ella cuando calló fuertemente al piso, y un intenso golpe en la cabeza con un escalón le obligó a cerrar los ojos y encarar la más densa oscuridad

* * *

 **Agradezco a KassfromVenus, Nana y a Juvia-Chan14 por dejar su review, también a todos aquellos que continúan leyendo este intento de fic** **.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo, ¡besos!**


	6. CAPITULO 6 - ¿Te gusta?

**CAPÍTULO 6** \- ¿Te gusta?

* * *

—Ahora, el señor Fullbuster— lo llamó el profesor de Pociones, parándose enfrente de su caldero.

—Se ve de un bastante buen color, pero lo que importa es el efecto. ¿Le importaría hacer los honores?

Entonces el profesor le ofreció una hoja de árbol la cual tomó y dejó caer en su poción. Dicha hoja en cuestión de segundos, comenzó a marchitarse para después desaparecer.

—Un excelente Filtro de Muertos en Vida. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Fullbuster mejoró tanto hasta sobrepasar la de Scarlet! Un extraordinario.

Escuchó pequeños aplausos y el Profesor acabó con la clase cuando terminó de calificar la poción de su compañera Heartfilia, quien por desgracia recibió un Insatisfactorio.

Pero él, por su parte, no podía contenerse de la emoción, tanto que no pudo evitar salir corriendo del salón. Lo había logrado, y todo gracias a Juvia. Tenía que ir a contarle inmediatamente.

Pero se detuvo en seco, cuando divisó al odioso albino caminando en la misma dirección a la que quería ir Gray; ya sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía. Con tan solo recordar los tormentosos acontecimientos de ayer, congelaron toda su emoción y decidió dar media vuelta. Su logro no era para tanto, y no tenía ganas de volver a pelearse, ni de perder más puntos para su casa, que de por sí ya le habían recriminado por eso al enterarse.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?— vió a Lucy acercársele. —Primero te sales corriendo del salón todo contento y ahora te regresas con esa cara.

Gray no respondió. No sabía como explicarlo. Pero parecía que su amiga sí podía ver a través de él.

—Es sobre Juvia, ¿no?— esperó un momento, y al ver la tan evidente reacción del pelinegro le hizo esbozar una mueca. —Sip, es sobre Juvia.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar.

—Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga charla, quieras o no.

¿Era para tanto?

Soltó un suspiro. Tendría que acceder o como la otra vez, no pararía de insistir hasta que soltara la sopa.

* * *

—...y entonces me quitó 100 puntos.

—Así que fue por eso...— pensó Lucy.

Gray cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la brisa que llegaba desde el patio de transformaciones. Ya había contado todo, ¿ahora podría irse ya?

—Bien. Ahora vamos a aclarar todo.

Parecía ser que no. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, quizá así ella no podría ver a través de él.

—No sabes como sentirte hacia Juvia después de que estuvieron bastantes días estudiando, te molesta que tu hermanastro esté tras de ella, y por eso ahora te quieres alejar porque no quieres mas conflictos con él, ¿cierto?

Agitó la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Cambiemos el sentido de las preguntas— comenzó. —¿No te molesta estar con Juvia?

—Supongo que no. Es buena persona.

—Si no estuviera Lyon, ¿te le acercarías más?

¿A qué sentido estaban tomando estas preguntas? Como sea.

—¿Quizá? Solo va a estar un año aquí.

—¿Te parece linda?

Abrió los ojos y miró directamente a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios, Lucy?

—Tú solo contesta— rió un poco.

Gruñó y lo pensó por unos momentos. Eso ya lo había respondido antes, aunque sin darle una respuesta directa a Lucy cuando dicha pregunta quedó al aire en la sala común.

—Pues... supongo que si.— admitirlo todavía le hacía sentir un poco calientes las mejillas. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Y... ¿qué te gusta de ella?

Pensó un poco, sin darle tantas vueltas a la pregunta.

—Su determinación cuando se concentra, quizá su sonrisa... esa devoción cuando me ayudó para mi examen. Digo, no entiendo porqué se entregó tanto a mi... ¿puedes creerlo? La chica no comió por temor a que no la viera en el salón y...

Ah, maldita sea. Vió aquella pícara sonrisa que daba malos problemas. Habló de más.

—Ya veo, ya veo... ¿así que te gusta?

¿Qué pregunta más estúpida era esa? Claro que... no sabia.

Todo ese asunto hacía que regresara ese bizarro sentimiento que no sabía cómo explicar. Su orgullo le pegaba directamente al corazón, y eso le hacía irritarse.

Se levantó de la banca y empezó a irse, sin contestar la pregunta de Lucy. Pero eso no le impidió a la rubia de continuar.

—¡Lucha por ella, tigre!— gritó.

¿Qué demonios? Él no iba a hacer nada. Tenía hambre.

Toda aquella plática fue una pérdida de tiempo, que solo le hizo atrofiar su tarde.

—...pero qué tonterías— dijo por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, si se sintió un poco mal al no cumplir su promesa de avisarle sobre su calificación de pociones.

Ah, como sea.

* * *

—Gracias, buenos días— le dijo al cuadro de la Dama Gorda quien le permitió el paso.

Bajó las escaleras y esperó a que llegara el otro fragmento de escaleras para seguir su trayecto al Gran Comedor.

Notó cómo al exhalar por la boca salía un apenas visible humo blanco. Ya empezaban a llegar los meses más fríos de Hogwarts; quizá debería empezar a ponerse algo más que su camisa, si no quería atrapar un resfriado. No le importaba en lo absoluto el frío, y de hecho le encantaba.

Le aburría el hecho de que los torneos de quidditch se cancelaran por culpa del torneo, así que estos meses habían estado vacíos, sin nada qué hacer más que estudiar. Hablando del torneo...

—Entonces ya casi es Halloween...— pensó. Eso significaba que el día donde se pondrían los nombres en el cáliz de fuego estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

Llegó al gran comedor.

—Buenos días— saludó a Lucy y a Erza quienes ya se encontraban desayunando.

—Pensé que habías ido al baño o algo— le comentó Lucy.

—¿Porqué lo dices?— le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—Por eso— señaló Erza a su plato.

Estaba lleno, con los platillos que usualmente tomaba. Eso lo confundió.

Pero no le dió tanta importancia. Si había comida, lo único que le quedaba era comer.

Entablaron una animada plática entre los tres, notándose el nerviosismo cuando tocaron el tema del torneo. Quizá empezando el curso se notaban todos tan decididos de participar, pero las dudas comenzaban a emerger.

Agradeció que desde la última semana donde Lucy y él conversaron, no volvió a tocar el tema y lo dejó en paz.

Pero había llegado a una lógica muy simple respecto a ese tema tan confuso e irritante: debía ignorarlo. Si algo le molestaba, sólo tenía que hacerlo a un lado, ¿no? Y eso había hecho siempre que pasaba por su mente la chica de Beauxbatons y todo ese asunto. Justo como ahora.

—¿Entonces ya te decidiste, Lucy? ¿Vas a poner tu nombre en el cáliz o qué?— le preguntó dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

—¡No me presiones!

—Yo no me voy a retractar— comentó Erza, comiendo de su pastel de fresa. —Estoy ansiosa porque llegue Halloween.

Lucy la miró confundida.

—¿Porqué estás desayunando un pastel...?

* * *

La tensión podía notarse en el aire. Mañana por la noche, el Gran Comedor estaría a las puertas de todo aquel que quisiera anotar su nombre y entregarle al incierto azar, su destino del torneo de los tres magos.

Pero Gray estaba tranquilo. Quizá, emocionado. Pero por ahora se encontraba cansado dispuesto a pasar el resto de su tarde relajándose después de un arduo día de clases. ¿Y qué demonios con el pergamino doblado en forma de ave que le fue entregado en la mañana? Sólo era una página de la biografía de Nicolás Flamel...

Esperó a que las escaleras giraran en torno a su dirección, y empezó a subir tranquilamente, hacia su sala común.

No había visto a Juvia desde aquella noche. ¿Que habrá estado haciendo estas semanas? Desde antes ya se había acostumbrado a sentirla presente incluso si fuera desde lejos, cuando lo observaba. ¿Quizá ya perdió interés en el?

No, perjuraba que quien se dedicaba a hacerle el extraño favor de poner en su plato sus alimentos, era obra de la chica.

Pero si ese fuera el caso, no sabía como sentirse.

¿No podría volver a verla tan cerca como antes? ¿Pasaría todo un año teniéndola tan cerca, pero tan lejos de él? Se sintió culpable, principalmente era culpa suya por no tener iniciativa, pero no tenía la obligación de...

Ah, de nuevo ese sentimiento.

Se pegó directamente donde se encontraba su corazón, con la esperanza de que se oprimiera aquel sentir suyo y olvidarlo otra vez.

Escuchó un estruendo detrás de él. Le pareció haber enloquecido por un instante; haberse pegado no hizo que temblara la tierra, ¿o si?

No, eso era estúpido. Se giró para ver de qué se trataba.

La respiración se le paró por un momento y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Ahí se encontraba la chica de Beauxbatons, tirada por las escaleras un poco más abajo que él.

Estudiantes que estaban cerca comenzaron a acercarse a la escena, unos observando, otros de primer año saliendo corriendo como si ellos fueran los causantes de todo, mientras que dos estudiantes de Hufflepuff se le acercaron para checarla.

—Le está sangrando la cabeza— afirmó una Hufflepuff albina, preocupada. Era Lisanna Strauss.

—Rápido, ¡la tenemos que llevar a la enfermería!

El seguía parado, todavía sin procesar todo.

Empezaba a sentir preocupación. Reaccionó.

—¡Juvia!— fue lo único que salió de su pecho.

* * *

—Ya puedes entrar— lo llamó la enfermera en jefe, Porlyusica, a las entradas de la enfermería.

Gray se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la señora.

Las hufflepuffs que lo habían acompañado mientras llevaba a Juvia en brazos hacia la enfermería se habían marchado hacia varios minutos, disculpándose por no poder estar más tiempo hasta que la chica se encontrara bien, pues tenían clase. "Está bien, no se preocupen" les respondió con una sonrisa. Él también tenía clase, sin embargo le importó poco y se quedó esperando.

—No fue nada grave— empezó a comentarle mientras caminaban hacia la camilla de Juvia. —El golpe que recibió fue superficial, y se desmayó por falta de sueño. ¿Qué les ocurre a los estudiantes invitados? Ayer recibí a uno de Durmstang, y anteayer a otra de Beauxbatons.

Abrió la cortinilla para dejar a la vista a la peliazul con la cabeza vendada, durmiendo.

—Sólo necesita descansar, tomar unos cuantos medicamentos para que regrese su energía y podrá irse— le ofreció un banco que colocó al lado de la camilla de Juvia. Le agradeció y se sentó. —Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que se despierte, me sirve para que pueda atender a este otro chico que se fracturó el pie. No hagas nada indecente.

Y así, cerró la cortina dejándolo a él solo.

—¡Merlin la salve si el cáliz la elige!— le escuchó decir, con sus quejas cada vez más distantes.

Ignoró todo para poder verla seriamente.

No lo había notado antes, pero tenía unas ojeras terribles; quizá por su piel tan pálida, eran más notorias.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en paz. Y eso le traía paz a él también.

El silencio que había en la enfermería despertó un miedo en él. Sabía que gracias a la ausencia de ruido, era presa de su mente y sus pensamientos. No podía aplicar aquella extraña pared de hielo para que el tan recurrente sentimiento que infectaba su corazón, apareciera. Aquel sentimiento confuso, aquel sentimiento imposible de explicar, que peleaba constantemente con su orgullo.

Gruñó. ¿Tan complicado le hacía sentir aquella chica y todo lo que le rodeaba?

Al diablo con su terquedad, con su orgullo, con Lyon.

La observó. Aquel delicado rostro de porcelana, durmiente, en paz, cuyos pelos azules caían ondulantes y con gracia por la almohada.

Retiró de su cara, suavemente, pequeños mechones que podrían suponerle incómodos.

Un sentimiento de protegerla cual león surgió en él, y lo aceptó. Aceptó todo.

Era linda, por supuesto que sí.

Atesoraba aunque pocos, sus recuerdos con ella; clases donde podía pasar de una estricta profesora, a una tímida chica que con la más mínima cosa que él hiciera, llegara a ruborizarse hasta tomar un color muy rojizo. Quería descubrir más expresiones de ella.

Aceptó que su corazón latiera con fuerza, aceptó su curiosidad.

Pequeñas bromas que él hacía, cuya respuesta inmediata de ella fuera una discreta risa; momentos donde cualquier contacto que tuviera su mano con la de ella, le hacía sentir electricidad.

Quizá antes, cuando subiendo hacia su clase de adivinación, una fuerte pero a la vez tímida voz lo llamó, e instintivamente tomó la mano de aquella chica de azul que estaba por caerse.

Aquel momento donde iniciando el curso, en la ceremonia de apertura de las escuelas invitadas, las chicas de Beauxbatons hicieron su número, y su mirada se fijó en los de ella cuando provocativamente se le había acercado, que, aunque duró apenas segundos, algo extraño dentro suyo había despertado.

Aceptó eso, aceptó todo.

¿Le gustaba?

Sintió que su cara empezaba a encenderse. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Después de unos segundos los volvió a abrir y la miró directamente, ella todavía descansando.

¿Le gustaba?

Suspiró.

Sí. Le gustaba.

Entonces sintió una grave urgencia de acariciar su cabeza, y esperar aunque tuviera que ser una eternidad, su despertar.

—¿¡Dónde está Juvia!?

Retiró su mano y se puso alerta. Ya sabía de quién se trataba.

Escuchó pasos acelerados comenzándose a hacer más sonoros, más cercanos.

La cortinilla se abrió con fuerza.

—¡Ju...!

Al verlo su expresión cambió.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?— le preguntó.

—¿No te parece obvio?

"¡Lucha por ella, tigre!"

Las palabras de Lucy, aunque hubieran sido en broma, aparecieron de repente.

¿Que si Lyon siempre lo superaba? ¿Que si siempre era mejor que él?

No perdería. Esta vez no. Protegería a Juvia de sus garras de cuervo.

—Lárgate.

—¿Pues qué crees? No lo voy a hacer.

—¿No aprendiste nada de aquella noche? No voy a dejar que interfieras entre Juvia y yo.

Gray se levantó y lo miró directamente a la cara, desafiante.

—¿Y cuando vas a aprender que no todo es como tú quieras, huh?

—A quien Juvia quiere es a mí, no a ti.

—¿Y quién lo dice?

Habían sacado sus varitas, pero el momento fue justo cuando Porlyusica se paró delante de los dos, con una mirada que daba más miedo que un dementor.

—Si a lo que vino usted, señor Bastia, fue a despertar a la pobre muchacha, es mejor que se retire de la enfermería de inmediato.

—Pero... Madame Porlyusica, permítame...

—No hay nada que decir.

Gray sintió satisfacción al verlo salirse tan enojado. Había ganado.

Con una sonrisa, volvió a sentarse en el taburete.

—Ah no, usted también se irá señor Fullbuster.

—¿Eh? ¿Y yo porqué?

Porlyusica arqueó una ceja. Era más que obvia la razón.

Sin tratar de pelear su estadía en la enfermería, se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada.

—Ah si, señor Fullbuster— le llamó. Él se volteó mientras se acercaba a él. —Ella traía esto consigo. Se parece extrañamente a usted, así que pienso que la intención de la chica antes de desmayarse era dárselo.

Tomó entre sus manos aquel peluche y se fue de la enfermería.

Efectivamente, se parecía. ¿Lo había hecho especialmente para él?

Lo sujetó con fuerza.

No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

 **Una disculpa por no actualizar, esta vez se me juntó mucho trabajo escolar que no tuve tiempo ni para poder sentarme en la compu a escribir unos minutitos jaja. Está a la vuelta de la esquina el torneo de los tres magos! ¿quienes serán los elegidos? eso y más en el próximo capítulo muahaha**

 **Muchas gracias a Nana, Guest y a KassfromVenus por dejar una review, se aprecia mucho.**

 **So... hasta la próxima!**


End file.
